Pilcrow Peaks
|Row 4 title = |Row 4 info = |image = Image:Pilcrow_Peaks.png }} Pilcrow Peaks is a type of mountains and a ski resort. This is one of the stages where you need to reset to get all Starite Shards. Maxwell's brother Flurry is encounted in this level. Starite Shards Frightened Furry Friends! Problem: '''That trap looks really dangerous! Do something about it! '''Solution: '''Destroy the trap with a rock for the rabbit. '''World's Best Hot Chocolate? This Starite Shard unlocks Flurry Problem: '''This hot chocolate tastes boring! Add some flavor to it! '''Solution: Apply the adjective 'sweet' on Flurry's hot chocolate. Watch Out For the Icy Patch! Problem: We can't play with this icy patch here! Someone might slip! Solution: ''' Spawn ice skates for the snow suit kid. '''Get the Ball Rolling! Problem: '''I am too slow to roll down this hill! '''Solution: '''Apply the adjective 'fast' on the snowball or click on the ball and select 'use'. '''Silent Singer! Problem: I lost my voice! Give me something to fix my throat! Solution: '''Apply the adjective 'loud' on the yodeler or spawn a doctor. '''Change of Scenery! Problem: What should I take on my trip to the canyons? Solution: '''Give the Arctic Native a backpack. '''Frozen Friend! Problem: '''It looks like someone is stuck under the snow! '''Solution: '''Pick up the foot. '''Description (After picking up the foot): '''You pulled too hard! Give me my foot back! '''Solution: '''Give the foot back to the zombie. '''Every Time a Bell Rings! Problem: '''Help me soar through the sky again! '''Solution: '''Give the wingless angel some wings. '''Festive Hound House! Problem: Help decorate my house for the holiday season! Solution: '''Place a wreath on the hound's house. '''Snare a Hare! Problem: Help me catch that rabbit! Solution: Apply the adjective 'tasty' on the carrot for the fure trader. Starite: Searching For Santa! Descrpition: '''Something happened to Santa! Help solve the mystery! '''Problem 1: Santa was sabotaged and has gone missing! Give Mrs. Clause the proper identification to access the crime scene! Hints *I need the authority to enter the crime scene. *They won't let me pass without identification. *I left my ID at home. Solution: '''Give Mrs. Claus an ID. '''Problem 2: It looks like the sled was tampered with! Give the officers something to dust for finger prints! Hints *Give us something to dust for finge prints. *We need something to brush the dust around. *We need a feather duster. Solution: '''Give the police man some powder. '''Problem 3: The finger print belongs to Jack Frost! Give the detective something to aid in the interrogation! Hints *Give me something to help interrogate Jack Frost. *I need something to take notes on. *A notepad would help me document this interrogation. Solution: '''Give the detective a binder. '''Final Problem: '''Jack Frost confessed that Santa is somewhere around here! Give the hound something that smells like Santa to help find him! '''Hints *Give me something that smells like Santa. *Santa loves eating sweets. *Santa probably smells like cookies. Solution: '''Give the hound a Christmas hat. Starite: Sledding to the Finish! '''Description: Give each person a way to ride the slopes! Problem 1: Each person needs something to ride down the mountain! First give the skier what he needs! Hints *Give me something to ride down the mountain. *I like riding on things that work well in the snow. *I need skis. Solution: '''Give the skier a snowboard. '''Problem 2: '''Next is the Arctic Native! Give her something from back home! '''Hints *Give me something from the arctic. *I can ride and animal from the arctic. *A polar bear would have no problem carrying me. Solution: '''Give the Arctic Native a penguin. '''Problem 3: The chef is read for his turn! Use the notepad to give him something from the kitchen! Hints *Give me something from the kitchen. *I can ride on anything found in the kitchen. *I could fit in a really big pan or pot. Solution: Give the chef a spatula. Problem 4: The farmer is taking some time off to enjoy these slopes! Give her something from the farm to ride! Hints *Give me something to ride from the farm. *The farm has plenty of animals I can ride. *I used to ride pigs. Solution: Give the farmer a tractor. Problem 5: '''The wizard is ready! He wants to ride something mystical! '''Hints *Give me something mystical to ride. *I could conjure a magical creature to ride on. *I like to ride on behemoths. Solution: '''Give the wizard a dragon. '''Final Problem: '''Even zombies need vacations! Use the notepad to create what it is hungry for! '''Hints *Hungry... *I eat brains. *Brains have many uses: Thinking, eating, sledding. '''Solution: '''Give the zombie a man. Trivia *"¶"is a pilcrow. It is used as an indent to separate paragraphs. *There is a dog sleeping on top of a Doghouse, This can possibly reference Peanuts, A comic strip featuring a character named Snoopy, and he sleeps on top of his doghouse. Category:Scribblenauts Unlimited Levels Category:Levels Category:Areas